the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story (franchise)
| shorts = | atv = | tv_specials = | dtv = Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) | plays = | musicals = Toy Story: The Musical (2008–16) | vgs = List of video games | soundtracks = | toys = [[Lego Toy Story|Lego Toy Story]] | attractions = * Toy Story Midway Mania! (2008–present) * ''Toy Story'' Land (2010–present) }}}} Toy Story is a computer animated Disney media franchise that commenced in 1995 with the release of the animated film of the same name, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The franchise is based on the anthropomorphic concept that all toys, unknown to humans, are secretly alive, and the films focus on a diverse group of toys that feature a classic cowboy doll named Sheriff Woody and a modern spaceman action figure named Buzz Lightyear, principally voiced by Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, respectively. The group unexpectedly embark on adventures that challenge and change them. The franchise consists mainly of four CGI animated films: Toy Story (1995), Toy Story 2 (1999), Toy Story 3 (2010), and Toy Story 4 (2019). Toy Story was the first feature-length film to be made entirely using computer-generated imagery. The first two films of the franchise were directed by John Lasseter, the third by Lee Unkrich, who acted as the co-director of the second film (together with Ash Brannon), and the fourth by Josh Cooley. Toy Story is the 21st highest-grossing franchise worldwide, the fourth highest-grossing animated franchise, and is among the most critically acclaimed franchises of all time. The films, produced on a total budget of $520 million, have grossed more than $2.7 billion worldwide. Each film set box office records, with the third included in the top 50 all-time worldwide films. All four films have received universal acclaim from critics and audiences. The first two films were re-released in theaters as a Disney Digital 3-D "double feature" for at least two weeks in October 2009, as a promotion for the then-upcoming third film. The first and second films are at 100%, while the third and fourth are at 98%, on Rotten Tomatoes. The third film in the series is the fourth highest-grossing animated film and the 28th highest-grossing film of all time. It also became the third animated film in history to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture, following Beauty and the Beast and Up. Films ''Toy Story'' (1995) Toy Story, the first film in the franchise, was released on November 22, 1995. It was the first feature-length film created entirely by CGI and was directed by John Lasseter. The plot involves Andy (voiced by John Morris), an imaginative young boy, getting a new Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) action figure for his birthday, causing Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks), a vintage cowboy doll, to think that he has been replaced as Andy's favorite toy. In competing for Andy's attention, Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out a window, leading the other toys to believe he tried to murder Buzz. Determined to set things right, Woody attempts to save Buzz, and both must escape from the house of the next-door neighbor Sid Phillips (Erik von Detten), who likes to torture and destroy toys. In addition to Hanks and Allen, the film featured the voices of Don Rickles, Jim Varney, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, and Annie Potts. The film was critically and financially successful, grossing over $373 million worldwide. The film was later re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as part of a double feature, along with Toy Story 2, for a 2-week run, which was later extended due to its financial success. ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) Toy Story 2, the second film in the franchise, was released on November 24, 1999. Lasseter reprised his role as director. The plot involves Woody getting stolen by a greedy toy collector named Al McWhiggin (Wayne Knight). Buzz and several of Andy's toys set off to attempt to free Woody, who meanwhile has discovered his origins as a historic television star. In addition to the returning cast, Toy Story 2 included voice acting from Joan Cusack, Kelsey Grammer, Estelle Harris, and Jodi Benson. Toy Story 2 was not originally intended for release in theaters, but as a direct-to-video sequel to the original Toy Story, with a 60-minute running time. However, Disney's executives were impressed by the high quality of the in-work imagery for the sequel, and were also pressured by the main characters' voice actors Hanks and Allen, so they decided to convert Toy Story 2 into a theatrical film. It turned out to be an even greater success than the original Toy Story, grossing over $497 million worldwide. The film was re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as part of a double feature, along with Toy Story, on October 2, 2009. ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) Toy Story 3, the third film in the franchise, was released on June 18, 2010, nearly 11 years after Toy Story 2. The plot focuses on the toys being accidentally dropped off at a daycare center while their owner, Andy, is getting ready to go to college. The toys discover that all of the toys are ruled by Lotso (Ned Beatty), a mean teddy bear, while Woody finds potential hope for a new home in the hands of Bonnie, a toddler that takes great care of her toys. Blake Clark replaced Varney after Varney's death in 2000, while other new cast members included Michael Keaton, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Kristen Schaal, and Bonnie Hunt. It was the first Toy Story film not to be directed by Lasseter (although he remained involved in the film as executive producer), but by Lee Unkrich, who edited the first two films and co-directed the second. It was Pixar's highest-grossing film of all time both domestically, surpassing Finding Nemo, until it was surpassed by Finding Dory in 2016 and worldwide, also surpassing Finding Nemo, until it was surpassed by Incredibles 2 in 2018. Toy Story 3 grossed more than the first and second films combined, making it the first animated film to have crossed the $1 billion mark. In August 2010, it surpassed Shrek 2, becoming the highest-grossing animated film of all time until it was surpassed by Frozen, another Disney production, in March 2014. Toy Story 3 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 2, 2010. ''Toy Story 4'' (2019) Toy Story 4, the fourth film in the franchise, was released on June 21, 2019. Taking place some years after Toy Story 3, the story involves Woody, Buzz, and the other toys living well with their new owner. On her first day of kindergarten, Bonnie creates a toy Forky (Tony Hale) out of garbage. Woody, having been neglected by Bonnie lately, personally takes it upon himself to keep Forky out of harm’s way. During a road trip with Bonnie's family, Woody meets up with Bo Peep (Potts) and has to deal with fears of becoming a "lost toy". Rickles had died in 2017 prior to the production of the film, but Pixar used archival recordings from him to continue his voice work for the film. Additional new cast members include Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Keanu Reeves, and Christina Hendricks. The film had been originally announced on November 6, 2014 during an investor's call with Lasseter to direct, Galyn Susman to produce, with the screenplay written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack based on the story developed by Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich. However, during production, Lasseter stepped down from his position at Pixar in 2017, though remained to consult for the film; Josh Cooley was named as the film's director, with Jonas Rivera replacing Susman as producer. The film underwent a major revision following the departures of Jones and McCormack later in 2017, with Stephany Folsom replacing them as screenwriter. Much of the original script by Jones and McCormack had to be dropped, delaying the release of the film. Future On an episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Tom Hanks said that the fourth film would be the final film in the series. He said that Tim Allen had "warned him about the emotional final goodbye between their characters Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4." However, producer Mark Nielsen didn't rule out a possibility of a fifth film stating “Every film we make, we treat it like it’s the first and the last film we’re ever going to make, so you force yourself to make it hold up. You don’t get in over your skis. Whether there’s another one? I don’t know. If there is, it’s tomorrow’s problem." Shortly after the film's release, Annie Potts said that despite her not knowing if another film would be made, she believes a lot of fans will be interested to see what the toys do next. Television ''Toy Story Treats'' In 1996, a series of shorts known as Toy Story Treats were created as interstitials on ABC Saturday Morning, the predecessor to Disney's One Saturday Morning and ABC Kids. They did not necessarily follow the continuity from Toy Story, taking place before, during and after the events of the first film. They were aired roughly around the time of Toy Story's release to home video. The shorts also appeared as bonus features on both "The Ultimate Toy Box" and as Easter eggs on the "10th Anniversary Edition" DVD menu of the first film, they were also restored in HD in a 1.33:1 aspect ratio and presented in the special features of the 2010 Blu-ray release of the film. Television specials Pixar has also developed two 22-minute Toy Story television specials. The first, a Halloween-themed special, titled Toy Story of Terror!, aired on October 16, 2013, on ABC, while the second, a Christmas-themed special titled Toy Story That Time Forgot, aired on December 2, 2014. ''Toy Story of Terror! A Halloween-themed 22-minute television special, titled ''Toy Story of Terror!, aired on ABC on October 16, 2013. It was directed by Angus MacLane, produced by Galyn Susman, with Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, Timothy Dalton, and Kristen Schaal reprising their roles of Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Mr. Pricklepants, and Trixie with Carl Weathers as Combat Carl and Stephen Tobolowsky as the motel manager. Michael Giacchino composed the music for the special. The film's soundtrack was released on October 15, 2013, on Amazon.com in digital format. The special follows the toys on their road trip when a flat tire leads Bonnie and her mother to spend the night in a roadside motel. After one of the toys goes missing, the others begin to search for it, but they too are picked off one by one. The toys discover that they are being targeted by the hotel manager's pet iguana, Mr. Jones, who has been trained to steal the toys of his guests so that they can be sold via the Internet. The manager nearly succeeds in selling Woody and Jessie, but Jessie manages to escape—overcoming her old fear of being packed away in the process—and draw Bonnie's attention to the cabinet where the toys are being kept. As a result, Bonnie recovers her toys, and her mom calls in the police, who then presumably arrest the manager for theft. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' A Christmas-themed 22-minute television special, titled Toy Story That Time Forgot, aired on ABC on December 2, 2014. It was written and directed by Steve Purcell, and produced by Galyn Susman. Michael Giacchino, who composed the music for the first special, returned. Most of the regular cast reprised their roles, including Tom Hanks as Woody, Tim Allen as Buzz, Kristen Schaal as Trixie, Wallace Shawn as Rex, Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants, Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, and Joan Cusack as Jessie, with Kevin McKidd joining as a new character, Reptillus Maximus. Taking place after a Christmas season, the toys find themselves lost in the world when a set of the coolest action figures turns out to be dangerously delusional. It is up to Trixie to help the toys to return to Bonnie's room. Forky Asks a Question On Disney's investor day meeting, Pete Docter announced a series of shorts named Forky Asks a Question for Disney+, with the new character Forky from Toy Story 4, voiced by Tony Hale. ''Toy Story Toons'' In 2011, Pixar started releasing short animated films to supplement the Toy Story films, called Toy Story Toons. The shorts pick up where Toy Story 3 has left off, with Woody, Buzz, and Andy's other toys finding a new home at Bonnie's. So far, three shorts have been released; Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, and Partysaurus Rex. Another short, titled Mythic Rock, was in development in 2013 but was never released. ''Hawaiian Vacation'' Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation is a 2011 Pixar animated short directed by Gary Rydstrom. The short features characters from the Toy Story series and takes place after the events of Toy Story 3. It was released in theatres before Pixar's feature film Cars 2. In the short film, Ken and Barbie want to go to Hawaii with Bonnie's family, who had prior plans to vacation in Hawaii, but get left behind by mistakenly climbing into Bonnie's school bookbag instead of her luggage. Once in Bonnie's bedroom, Woody, Buzz and the other toys from the previous film attempt to console them by creating their own "Hawaiian vacation" for Barbie and Ken in Bonnie's bedroom. ''Small Fry'' Toy Story Toons: Small Fry, another Toy Story short, premiered before The Muppets. This marks the second time a Pixar short has screened with a non-Pixar film, after Tokyo Mater screened with Bolt. Directed by Angus MacLane, the short involves Buzz getting trapped at a fast food restaurant at a support group for discarded toys, with a kids' meal toy version of Buzz taking his place. ''Partysaurus Rex'' Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex, the third of the series of animated shorts, was released with the theatrical 3D re-release of Finding Nemo. Directed by Mark Walsh with music composed by electronic artist BT, the short involves Rex getting left in the bathroom and making friends with bath toys. Reception Box office performance Toy Story s first five days of domestic release (on Thanksgiving weekend), earned the film $39.1 million. The film placed first in the weekend's box office with $29.1 million, and maintained its number one position at the domestic box office for the following two weekends. It was the highest-grossing domestic film in 1995, and the third highest-grossing animated film at the time. Toy Story 2 opened at #1 over the Thanksgiving Day weekend, with a three-day tally of $57.4 million from 3,236 theaters. It averaged $17,734 per theater over three days during that weekend, and stayed at #1 for the next two weekends. It was the third highest-grossing film of 1999. Toy Story 3 had a strong debut, opening in 4,028 theaters and grossing $41.1 million at the box office on its opening day. In addition, Toy Story 3 had the highest opening day gross for an animated film on record. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110.3 million, making it #1 for the weekend; it was the biggest opening weekend ever for any Pixar film. Toy Story 3 stayed at the #1 spot for the next weekend. The film had the second highest opening ever for an animated film at the time. It was the highest-grossing film of 2010, both domestically and worldwide. Toy Story 3 grossed over $1 billion, making it the seventh film in history, the second Disney film in 2010, the third Disney film overall, and the first animated film to do so. Critical and public response Films According to Rotten Tomatoes, the Toy Story franchise is the most critically acclaimed franchise of all time. The first two films received a 100% "Certified Fresh" rating, while the third and fourth earned a 98% "Certified Fresh" rating. According to the site, no other franchise has had all of its films so highly rated – the ''Before'' trilogy comes closest with 98%, and the ''Dollars'' trilogy and ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy come after with average ratings of 95% and 94% respectively, while the Toy Story franchise has an average of 99%. According to Metacritic, the Toy Story franchise is tied as the most critically acclaimed franchise of all time, it and The Lord of the Rings trilogy each having an average rounded score of 91 out of 100. According to CinemaScore, polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave the first, third and fourth installments of the series an average grade of "A," while the second earned an "A+," on an A+ to F scale. Television specials Accolades Toy Story was nominated for three Academy Awards, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score and Best Original Song for Randy Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me." John Lasseter, the director of the film, also received a Special Achievement Award for "the development and inspired application of techniques that have made possible the first feature-length computer-animated film." Toy Story was also the first animated film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. At the 53rd Golden Globe Awards, Toy Story earned two Golden Globe nominations – Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy and Best Original Song. It was also nominated for Best Special Visual Effects at the 50th British Academy Film Awards. Toy Story 2 won a Golden Globe for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy and earned a single Academy Award nomination for the song "When She Loved Me," performed by Sarah McLachlan. The Academy Award for Best Animated Feature was introduced in 2001 after the first two Toy Story installments. Toy Story 3 won two Academy Awards – Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song. It earned three other nominations, including Best Picture, Best Adapted Screenplay, and Best Sound Editing. It was the third animated film in history to be nominated for Best Picture, after Beauty and the Beast and Up. Toy Story 3 also won the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature Film and the award for Best Animated Film at the British Academy Film Awards. Cast and characters * Note: A dark grey cell indicates the character did not appear in that medium. Crew Other media ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a spin-off TV series. The series takes place in the far future. It features Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton), a famous, experienced Space Ranger who takes a crew of rookies under his wing as he investigates criminal activity across the galaxy and attempts to bring down Evil Emperor Zurg once and for all. It aired on ABC from October 2, 2000 to January 13, 2001. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins is a spin-off animated direct-to-video film, partially based on Toy Story. The film was released on August 8, 2000. It acts as a pilot to the television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and features Tim Allen as the voice of Buzz Lightyear, who is voiced by Patrick Warburton in the main series. In this film, Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger who fights against the evil Emperor Zurg, showing the inspiration for the Buzz Lightyear toyline that exists in the Toy Story series. Although the film was criticized for not using the same animation as in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, it sold three million VHS and DVDs in its first week of release. Comic books * A 4-issue limited series, Toy Story: Mysterious Stranger was published by Boom! Entertainment from May to August 2009. This was followed by an 8-issue ongoing series, starting with #0 in November 2009. Two Buzz Lightyear one-shots were released in 2010, for Free Comic Book Day and Halloween. A second 4-issue limited series, Toy Story: Toy Overboard was published by Boom! Entertainment from July to October 2010. * A 4-issue limited series by Marvel Comics Toy Story: Tales from the Toy Chest was published from May to August 2012. * Toy Story magazine was first released on 21 July 2010. Each edition was 24 pages in length, apart from the launch edition, which was 28 pages. Video games * Toy Story (1995) (Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Microsoft Windows, and Game Boy) * Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story (1996) (Microsoft Windows) * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story 2 (1999) (Microsoft Windows) * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue (1999) (Dreamcast, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows, macOS, and Game Boy Color) * Toy Story 2: Woody Sousaku Daisakusen!! (2000) (Sega Pico) – released only in Japan * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) (Game Boy Color, PlayStation, and Microsoft Windows) * Jessie's Wild West Rodeo (2001) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Toy Story Racer (2001) (PlayStation and Game Boy Color) * Disney Hotshots: Toy Story 2 (2003) (Microsoft Windows) * Toy Story 2: Operation Rescue Woody! (2005) (V.Smile) * Toy Story Mania! (2009) (Wii, Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3) * Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) (LeapPad, LeapPad2, LeapPad3, LeapPad Platinum, LeapPad Ultra, LeapPad Jr., Leapster Explorer, and LeapsterGS Explorer) * Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, macOS, and iOS) * Shooting Beena: Toy Story 3 - Woody to Buzz no Daibōken! (2010) (Advanced Pico Beena) – released only in Japan * Toy Story: Smash It! (2013) (iOS and Android) Games featuring Toy Story characters * Disney Learning: 1st Grade (2000) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Disney Learning: 2nd Grade (2000) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Disney•Pixar Learning: 1st Grade (2002) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Disney•Pixar Learning: 2nd and 3rd Grade (2002) (Microsoft Windows and macOS) * Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) (Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) (PlayStation 3) * Disney•Pixar Pixar Pals (2011) (LeapPad, LeapPad2, LeapPad3, LeapPad Platinum, LeapPad Ultra, LeapPad Jr., Leapster Explorer, and LeapsterGS Explorer) * Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (2011) Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows) * Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows) * Disney Infinity (2013) (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, iOS, and Apple TV) * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, and macOS) * Kingdom Hearts III (2019) (PlayStation 4 and Xbox One) Pixar created some original animations for the games, including fully animated sequences for PC titles. Woody and Buzz Lightyear were originally going to appear in the Final Mix version of the Disney/Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts II. They were omitted from the final product, but their models appear in the game's coding, without textures. The director of the Kingdom Hearts series, Tetsuya Nomura, stated that he would like to include Pixar property in future Kingdom Hearts games, given Disney's purchase of Pixar. This eventually came true, as a stage based on Toy Story made its debut appearance in the series in Kingdom Hearts III, marking the first time that Pixar-based content appears in the series, along with Monsters, Inc.. Merchandising and software Toy Story had a large promotion before its release, leading to numerous tie-ins with the film including images on food packaging. A variety of merchandise was released during the film's theatrical run and its initial VHS release including toys, clothing, and shoes, among other things. When action figures for Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody were created, they were initially ignored by retailers. However, after over 250,000 figures were sold for each character before the film's release, demand continued to expand, eventually reaching over 25 million units sold by 2007. Also, Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story and Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story were released for Windows and Mac. Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story was the best selling software title of 1996, selling over 500,000 copies. Theme park attractions * Buzz Lightyear attractions in many Disney Parks. * Toy Story Midway Mania! at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort, Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort and Tokyo DisneySea at Tokyo Disney Resort. * Toy Story Land themed lands at Walt Disney Studios Park, Hong Kong Disneyland, Shanghai Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios. * Toy Story: The Musical on Disney Cruise Line's ship Disney Wonder. * Totally Toy Story, an "instant theme park" then a theme area in Tomorrowland at Disneyland. Totally Toy Story | closed1 = | replaced1 = | replacement1 = | park2 = Tommorrowland Disneyland | coordinates2 = | status2 = closed | opened2 = | closed2 = | replaced2 = | replacement2 = }} Totally Toy Story was an instant theme park and a promotional event for the Toy Story movie premiere held at El Capitan Theatre and Masonic Convention Hall. For the November 18, 1995 Toy Story premiere at El Capitan Theatre, Disney rented the Masonic Convention Hall, the next door building, for Totally Toy Story, an instant theme park and a promotional event for the movie. Movie goers paid an additional fee for the pop up park. The promotional event had pre-sales over $1 million and remained opened until January 1, 1996. The Toy Story Funhouse part was moved to Disneyland's Tomorrowland and opened there on January 27, 1996 and closed on May 27, 1996. Totally Toy Story, while in Hollywood, consisted of "Toy Story Art of Animation" exhibit in El Capitan's basement and the Toy Story Funhouse at the convention hall. The fun house consisted of 30,000-square-foot of various attractions. These attractions continue the story of the movie with the toys life-size. Attractions Toy Story Funhouse attractions * Hamm's Theater – "Hamm’s All-Doll Revue" has energetic dancing and original songs lasted 20 minutes * Buzz's Galaxy - ** "Buzz & the Buzz Lites" show included music from Frank Sinatra ** two arcade-style games, "Whack-A-Alien" ** a motion-simulator ride * Woody's Roundup dance hall, live musicians and country line-dancing lessons * Pizza Planet restaurant * Green Army Men's obstacle course, participants strap on foot base to tackle the course * Mr. Potato Head's Playroom, contained Etch-a-Sketches and other dexterity games had a floor made up of old game boards * Totally Interactive Room, had Sega and Nintendo Toy Story games * souvenir shop Impact Toy Story innovative computer animation had a large impact on the film industry. After the film's debut, various industries were interested in the technology used for the film. Graphics chip makers desired to compute imagery similar to the film's animation for personal computers; game developers wanted to learn how to replicate the animation for video games; and robotics researchers were interested in building artificial intelligence into their machines that compared to the lifelike characters in the film. Various authors have also compared the film to an interpretation of Don Quixote as well as humanism. The free and open-source Linux distribution Debian takes its codenames from Toy Story characters, the tradition of which came about as Bruce Perens was involved in the early development of Debian while working at Pixar. Gromit Unleashed In 2013, Pixar designed a "Gromit Lightyear" sculpture based on the Aardman Animations character Gromit from Wallace and Gromit for Gromit Unleashed which sold for £65,000. To infinity and beyond! Buzz Lightyear's classic line "To infinity and beyond!" has seen usage not only on T-shirts, but among philosophers and mathematical theorists as well. Lucia Hall of The Humanist linked the film's plot to an interpretation of humanism. She compared the phrase to "All this and heaven, too!", indicating one who is happy with a life on Earth as well as having an afterlife. In 2008, during STS-124, astronauts took an action figure of Buzz Lightyear into space on the ''Discovery'' Space Shuttle as part of an educational experience for students that also stressed the catchphrase. The action figure was used for experiments in zero-g. Also, in 2008, the phrase made international news when it was reported that a father and son had continually repeated the phrase to help them keep track of each other while treading water for 15 hours in the Atlantic Ocean. Notes References External links * at Disney Category:Toy Story Category:Film series introduced in 1995 Category:Animated film series Category:Pixar franchises Category:Media franchises Category:Children's film series Category:Sentient toys in fiction